Snow conditions vary greatly, depending on so many factors such as elevation, temperature, wind and sun. Furthermore the heat generated from running the motor, from sun reflection and from the weight of the machine all affect the snow in the immediate vicinity of and underneath a parked vehicle with the result that it is not unusual to find the endless drive belt or track and related parts of vehicle that was parked even on dry snow has settled into soft slush and frozen in when it is later desired to drive away. Ice fishermen are known to carry wooden packing cases to insert under the rear end of their parked vehicles but find it both difficult and dangerous for one man alone to try to lift the rear of his snowmobile and simultaneously work his make-shift stand into place. Such a stand may in turn be frozen in and not deemed worth retrieving and so left to pollute the area.